Christmas in Boston
by Ginger-Megz
Summary: The Host club is on Winter/Christmas and what better way to spend it than with your fake family. ONE-SHOT


**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I wrote this late last night, I well update my other story When The Cousin Came soon I have the next chapter wote down just need to type it. Anyways enjoy and have a merry day.**

Japanese

_English_

**_Thoughts_**

It was winter time in Boston, freezing cold and snow on the ground most of the host club members were asleep expect for Mori who was waiting for his cousin to wake up. Haruhi stirred in bed and shot up; she checked the clock by her bedside 7:30.

**_Woo I better get up to make food who knows when the others will arrive._**

She got out of bed; Haruhi just wore red pants and a white shirt, she walked to her window and saw a blanket of white everywhere.

_"Ahh it's a White Christmas."_ She stated and hurried to the kitchen. Haruhi started to cook; her apartment was decorated in 'holly-jolly-Christmas' items; the host paid for everything.

**Flash-Back**

"Haruhi!" The twins sang.

"Yeah?" she asked a little distracted.

"Your boyfriend is tangled in the lights again." Haruhi sighed but smiled; she was happy, it was going to be like speeding Christmas with family.

They had been on winter/Christmas break for about three day and they only had four day till Christmas. So the one thing the Host's wanted to do, while not Kyoya, was decorate only Haruhi's apartment.

"Sem- Tamaki, why don't you start putting ornaments on the tree and leave the lights to the twins." Haruhi stated bluntly which made Tamaki pout but did as she told.

The next day they were done, the others allowed Haruhi to put the star on the tree though had help from Mori who picked her up to do so.

"So Haruhi," The twins started to say "We are spending Christmas together all in our PJ." They smirked.

"OH NO You will not see my Haruhi in her PJ." Tamaki butted in.

"Tamaki, Calm down we've already talked about this remember?" She looked at him softly.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Good now everyone I'd like to go to bed."

**End of Flash Back**

Haruhi stood there in her kitchen making breakfast, coffee and hot-chocolate when she heard s soft knock on her door.

**_Oh Crap their here already. _**

The door opened slightly to reveal Tamaki.

"Good Morning, Sem-Tamaki." Haruhi smiled.

Tamaki chuckled quietly at her sight slip up.

"Good Morning, Love." Tamaki stated walking behind her and whispered.

"Merry Christmas." Then kissed her cheek.

Haruhi blushed but "Come on, please let go of me, I'm cooking."

"But I haven't got my morning kiss." He stated making a dramatic pose on the floor.

"Told you not to make new poses on my floor." Haruhi sighed.

Antoinette, Tamaki's dog, came running to him licking him uncontrollably.

"Stop, Stop Antoinette!" Tamaki almost screamed.

"SHHH Tamaki we do have neighbors." Haruhi said to him in a normal voice as she placed food on the table.

It was now 9:00.

"What time do you think the others will be here?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know, the twins will probably show up first mostly because they want to open their presents." Tamaki stated as Haruhi walked over to him.

Then Tamaki had a light smile on his face which confused Haruhi.

"What!?"

"Look what were under." Tamaki pointed up at a plant with green leaves and red berries – mistletoe; Haruhi's face became red.

"Looks like I get my morning kiss after all." He chuckled as he leaned down to kiss his girlfriend on the lips; Haruhi was shocked but soon closed her eyes and kissed back. He meant it to be a short kiss but ended being longer.

The door flew open as the other hosts walked in _"Merry Chris-"_ The twins stopped as they studied the scene.

Haruhi's face was deep red as she tried to push Tamaki away who had his hands around her waist. The twins were about to make fun of them but Hunny spoke first.

"Awww cute kissing under the mistletoe; wish I could do that with Rei-Chan (Reiko Kanazuki, Chapter 41). Anyways don't you think it's cute, Takashi?" Hunny asked looking up.

"Hmm, Merry Christmas." Mori said.

"Right Merry Christmas, Tama-Chan and Haru-Chan." Haruhi smiled back at them.

"Merry Christmas, my best friend!" Tamaki ran to Kyoya to hug him but stopped because of his aura.

"Don't even think about it, Tamaki." He said glaring at Tamaki.

Everyone just laughed.

"Foods on the table; I didn't know if you guys wanted to open presents first or eat?" Haruhi questioned.

The twins went to both sides of her.

"Oh Haruhi you should know the answer to that question." Hikaru started.

"It would be yes to the presents." Kaoru finished.

Then they dragged her off to the Christmas tree chanting "Presents, Presents" over and over soon Hunny and Tamaki joined in.

Everyone laughed as they sat around the tree in there PJ's giving everyone their first gift which they had more to come.

"Oh after we open presents and eat why don't we go play in the snow?" Hunny asked.

"YEAH!" The Twins cheered.

With having a white Christmas and being around friends; Haruhi didn't care what she got, her gift was already here – a prefect Christmas.

"Okay who goes first?" She asked.

"ME" many people yelled.

**Okay short and maybe a little cheesy. But anyways hope you guys like I think I'm going to watch a movie. The chapter for When The Cousin Came will be up soon. Anyways have a great day.**


End file.
